Spatial Anchor
The Spatial Anchor, one of the most useful items in the game, is used to hold structures. It can prevent a Hover Barge from moving and prevent a base from falling into the Iridium Ocean. It has a 3-second cooldown as of August 10th, 2018. On July 25th, 2019, the Spatial Anchor received a drastic balancing nerf. The structure is now a lot larger, which makes it easier to find, The HP of the structure was halved and the consumption was increased drastically. The amount of iridium it uses is dependent on how high it is, and it uses the same formula to determine this as the Condenser. (4.2/s on the ground, 24.2/s at max height). It has a HollowBlock shape, with a pipe input on one side and a button. On the inside are four cylinders, pointing to the orb. When a pipe is connected to the spatial anchor and it has access to an Iridium flow, the user can then activate the anchor by pressing the big yellow button beside the input pipe. When the spatial anchor is activated, a blue orb appears in the center and it becomes anchored. Since the pipe by which it is being activated is connected to the spatial anchor, it is welded to it and will stay connected to it unless destroyed. Also, anything connected to that pipe, and those items, and basically anything connected to the spatial anchor will float if the spatial anchor remains activated. All of these items will fall once the anchor is deactivated or runs out of iridium. The best way to use the spatial anchor is to attach it directly to a piping system which has a well pump. This is because when the spatial anchor anchors itself, it also holds up the pipes, and the pump, and since the pump is welded to the starter island, that floats too. This way, one spatial anchor can hold up an entire island, preventing it from falling into the Ocean if an enemy team tries to destroy the island's supports. However, if the player's island is being held up by spatial anchors, extra care needs to be taken. If the anchor is deactivated, runs out of iridium, the pipe connecting it to the pump is destroyed, or the pump itself is destroyed, the whole system, along with the island, will fall into the Ocean and get destroyed. Another good strategy is to place a piping system in the underground and place a Spatial Anchor there. This way, if the supports get destroyed, the island will still "stand on" the anchored piping system underneath it. You can also use a Distributor to power it, but extra care needs to be taken to ensure that the anchor and Distributor is welded to what you want it to hold. Pros & Cons Pros *Can keep a whole base from sinking *Helpful for parking a barge so it doesn't escape Cons *Expensive to build *Very big *Needs four or more condensers to work *Suspended bases are very fragile when held up; destroying a single pipe can sink the whole island or make the whole skybase fall. *The spatial anchor has no effect if powered by a distributor and it is not welded on to the thing it is holding. The distributor also has to be welded to the same thing, as it doesn't anchor the distributor when powered this way.